Our studies on the influence of ions, drugs and hormones on permeability of the intercellular junctions of heart muscle will continue. Special interest will be given to agents that change the intracellular Ca or Na concentrations. The role of neurotransmitters, histamine and caffeine on the process of excitation--contraction coupling and on relaxation of cardiac muscle will be further investigated.